Singasong of Dramine
by robin's clone
Summary: Oneshots about Dramine with song.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter then Ginny would've died. And if I owned the song, well I'd just be a little bit cooler.

It's not readily apparent but if you look under the cold exterior, underneath is something I never expected to find, a heart. I was shocked to make this discovery because after years of torture who would have guessed that Draco Malfoy had feelings. It all started when we worked together in the war, but when the war ended, I pushed those thoughts of him aside until I was abruptly reminded of them at the first Quidditch match of our seventh year, Slytherin verses Gryffindor. It was an exciting match as they always are but Gryffindor did manage to squeak past them for a victory. I naturally rushed down to congratulate Ron and Harry. However, it was after everyone had left that something important happened.

He was standing by the goals and I only really walked over there because he looked so lonely and something that was maybe akin to pity welled up into my chest. It was common knowledge that with the war over Draco Malfoy was all alone, having decided to fight with the light. He was there when his parents were both killed by Professor Snape. But that wasn't the reason I went over to him. No it was the look that I saw on his face, one of longing. I was slightly puzzled by this expression, why should he want to be apart of the Gryffindor celebration?

'_**There's something sweet**_

_**And almost kind**_

_**But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined**_

_**And how he's dear**_

_**And so I'm sure**_

_**I wonder why I didn't see it there before'**_

I could see her making her way over to where I was standing; my only thought was that she was the last person in the world I wanted to see me like this, my most vulnerable. Finally she stopped a mere foot away from me. I tried to ignore her, but I kept glancing at her from the corner of my eye.

"Draco?" I nodded in acknowledgement, not ready to speak yet. She said my name again, "Draco?"

I decided right then and there that I loved hearing my name coming from her mouth, sure she'd called me that all summer, while we working together, and I suppose that we could be considered friends.

"What are you doing?" I shrugged; I had thought that is was pretty obvious I was standing underneath the goal posts in the exact spot where Potter had grabbed the Snitch a millisecond before I had. I turned so that I could face her fully and saw something in her eyes that I never thought that I would see in anyone's eyes while they were looking at me. I knew the expression, it was slightly dreamy look, which one always seemed to have when looking at, thinking about or talking about their beloved. I never expected that look from anyone because not only had I the disposition of a cat left in the rain but during the war I had been horribly scarred on one side of my face. The medi-witch had said that I was lucky to be alive, but with every look of revulsion I received from the population that once adored me; I sometimes thought that I would've been luckier to have died. Especially because before this moment the only girl that mattered to me seemed to have forgotten me, but now having seen in her eyes the same emotion that I longed for more than anything I was glad that I was alive.

'_**She glanced this way **_

_**I thought I saw **_

_**And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw**_

_**No it can't be **_

_**I'll just ignore**_

_**But then she's never looked at me that way before'**_

I gazed at his still handsome face, handsome because I knew the story behind the scars, handsome because I could see past the scars and into the person underneath. I realized then that I felt something for him that was more than the tentative friendship that we'd formed. I wanted to pull him into my arms and kiss away the pain from his past, the pain from the scars and most importantly because I hadn't been there to comfort him all the times he'd needed me.

I knew that he had his faults and loved him all the more for them, because I had eventually stopped seeing them as faults but rather as his way from protecting himself from hurt.

I gathered my courage to say the three most important words in the English language but when I looked into his eyes I saw the same look that I knew had to be reflected in mine, and then no words were needed. Our eyes had done the talking.

'_**New and a bit alarming**_

_**Who'd have ever thought that this could be?**_

_**True that he's no Prince Charming**_

_**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see'**_

Three figures stood high above the field, hidden in the shadows watching the events on the field with rapt attention. When they saw the two figures embrace and then walk off the field together hand in hand. They stepped out of the shadows and the oldest one spoke first.

"I believe you two each owe me 5 Galleons. I told you that if we fixed the match they would make their move."

The two black haired adults reluctantly handed over the money while the man grumbled, "I knew that they would get together, but I still don't see why my team had to lose."

'_**Well, who'd have thought?**_

_**Well, bless my soul**_

_**Well, who'd have known?**_

_**Well, who indeed?**_

_**And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?**_

_**It's so peculiar. Wait and see**_

_**A few days more**_

_**There maybe something there that wasn't there before.'**_

The older man chuckled and asked, "Well, how long do you think before Mr. Malfoy ends up in the hospital, because Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley won't approve of Miss Granger's new beau?"


	2. Iris

**Disclaimer: **And while I continue to be hopeful, my patience is getting a little ragged.

Some days we stand so close that all I would have to do was lift my hand slightly and I could brush my fingers across your check. I know that you can feel me close behind you, because while we stand there my senses are in overdrive, every breath I take is perfumed with a scent that is uniquely yours and I can feel your body heat radiate like waves. And I know that when I stand next to you that, that moment in time is all the heaven I'll ever want and I never want to be parted from you.

'_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

'_**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now'**_

When we stand this close all I can think about is you and that moment in time. All other thoughts go right out the window. But these precious moments never last long enough and you step away from me and I'm struck with an overwhelming sense of loss. I just want to reach out grab you and pull you close again.

'_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**And sooner to later it's over**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight'**_

I really don't want anyone to figure out my obsession with you, not even you. There's no way that anyone could ever understand my feelings for you. Not even I fully understand my feelings. I realize that I should hate you but somehow I cannot. The worst part is you'll never know of my feelings.

'_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am'**_

I wish that I could make you cry for me, just to show that you cared even just a little. Or see just for a moment the feelings I feel for you reflected in your eyes. Some days it feels like I'm watching everything happen, that I'm not actually a part of what's going on. But then something jolts me back to reality and I reminded again that I'm without you.

'_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Or the moment of truth in you lies**_

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_**Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive'**_

Everyday I'm haunted with the idea that my secret will be found out. That instead of the hate I show the world, they'll actually see the love I feel for you instead. I wish that I could tell you everything but I know that you'll never accept me.

'_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am'**_

Maybe someday I'll gather up my courage and tell you how I actually feel. There's a small part of me that hopes that you'll accept and return my feelings. But how could you ever love, a Slytherin?


End file.
